Imoshinai Odokemono
Appearance Imoshinai has long flowing sand-orange hair, never tied in a pony-tail, always free and unbridled. The hair extends down to the middle of her back, and she lets some of it fall down on the sides of her face. Her skin is a dark tone, due to her spending most of her time out in the sun, training, gardening, and enjoying the out-doors period. Her eyes are a light blue. On her shoulders she wears leather shoulder pads, adding additional protection against lighter attacks. Around her neck she wears a small torn red cloth choker. Her silver sleeveless shirt, is outlined by gold on the sides and the bottom of the shirt. She wears bandages around her hands, nearly reaching her elbows. On top of the bandages are two cloth armlets, that reach slightly above the wrists. On the side of her left arm, she wears a small thread, with a small indigo bead on it. Her pant's color scheme is similiar to her shirt, keeping it's silver and golden details, these reach down to her ankles. Upon her pants are metal leg-guards, similiar to the ones that ANBU wear for protection. Along side, she wears bandages around her ankles and feet, the shoes she wear are common black ninja sandals. Across her waist, is a twin red sash, tied together in the back, and brought through by a loop. Personality As Imoshinai grew up, she had very analytical behaviour, always studying and noting every little detail. Because of this trait, she learned things very quickly throughout her life, copying her sisters while they used hand-seals. Even the smallest things she learned to do quickly and effectively. As her mimic-like behavior expanded as she grew older, she had learned a number of jutsus beyond her years and rank. Among this behaviour, Imoshinai retained a mischievous and wily personality, always being the trickster and playing an occasional prank- she was very child-like. During her years as a teenager, she developed a strong sense of impatience due to her being quicker at learning things then others. She was consistantly whining or complaining about how others couldn't keep up with her pace. A surprise to her older sisters was that Imoshinai had surpassed them in skill so easily, and due to this fact, her father become exceedingly proud of her. As Imoshinai went through the ranks, including that of ANBU, she would rise to the important head-rank of Kusagakure, Kusakage. History Imoshinai, began her life as a young baby girl, her parents loved her very much, but sadly, tragedy struck, and took Imoshinai's mother away from her Father, Sisters, and her. She would never feel the pain like they did, but she tried her best to understand and cope with the situation, as well as they appeared to be handling it. She grew up, trying her hardest to be more like her older siblings, to which she did well, even though this annoyed them somewhat, her odd behaviour reminded them of their mother, who herself was the odd child out of three. As she aged, reaching the young age of 10, she learned multiple Jutsus, copying her sisters and fathers style with relative ease. Imoshinai became a genin at the age of 11, and a Chunnin at the rank of 14. To which suprised her father and sisters, she was reaching rank faster then they were. But, her skilled talents were not unseen, the Kusagakure ANBU kept their eye on her, she had the same potential to them as Zetsu once did. As she went on further in skills and in training, her father knew that the Chunnin were watching, and he would want her to go willingly. He told her if she did this, he would be serving her people proudly, and to his amazement, she had no qualms over it. She wanted to be like her mother, who was once an ANBU herself. She became a Jounin at the age of 17, and alongside that, she was immidately pulled into the rank of ANBU, which she gladly accepted, and she would spend the best of her Ninja life before becoming Kuskage, as an ANBU. Imoshinai, despite her training in ANBU, never lost a part of herself that most seemed to during their years as one. She could do just as well as the others, killing when neccesary, showing no emotion when forced with a hard decision, but she would not lose herself in it, like they did. During her time as ANBU, Imoshinai was in a squad, with several other unique Kusagakure Nin, one of these being Furo-Ra. She and her spent sometime getting to know eachother, and became friends. When she was in her low 20's, she met Yangu, who at the time was young, she began to think of him as her little brother, showing him love and kindess to when he had none. Being his ear to listen to what he had on his mind. To be the one that watched over him when he needed it most. And for these factors, she had became his idol and hero. And both of them had agreed that they both considered each other siblings, younger brother and older sister. At the age of 22, she became Kusakage, and her duties began, also during this time, she was ready to apply and recruit Yangu into the ANBU. Her journey began, a hard and unsure one in these mysterious times, but she would withstand them. She had a loyal village, and soon, they threw off the reigns of Iwagakure. They were free, and their role in the Ninja World, had just taken a much bigger turn. After becoming Kusakage, she had caught the eye of the summoning world. The odd and ever moving eyes of the Chameleons. She would be thankful for this, as they saw something similiar of them in her. This, is the life of Imoshinai Odokemono... Abilites Taijutsu: There are two phases to Imoshinai's taijutsu style named Western Spectrum Style Taijutsu. The first phase is evasive. Imoshinai will dodge all of her opponent's attacks to wear him or her out, and can consist of anything from dodges and leaps to hiding in a tree or hanging down from the underside of a branch like a chameleon. Once her opponent is worn out or if dodging is impractical, she will move on to the second phase, fighting itself. Using the style she was educated in while with the ANBU- swift strikes designed to incapacitate quickly, she melds it with her own moves to create a chameleonic style of combat. As the chameleon sits hunting flies and stays stock still, Imoshinai will not waste too much energy through using small and economical moves. When the chameleon's tongue lashes out at high speed to catch an insect, Imoshinai will use these swift strikes picked up from her time in ANBU. Kenjutsu: Imoshinai still wields a katana, a reminder of her time in ANBU. As ANBU are trained to use various weapons, with katana being one of them, she is proficient in wielding this bladed weapon. Ninjutsu: Imoshinai wields heavily-guarded Flora Release ninjutsu. She is not the only one to have used it: Zetsu, in his own time, was skilled in Flora Release but as he continued to use it (and perhaps overuse it), the mixture of chakra and photosynthesis caused a large change in his own chakra and DNA, and eventually waned his mind. The results of so much chakra used, while infused with said Release caused him to lose his mind and become the monster he is today. As such, the techniques are kept secret and only taught to those who can control it and show restraint. As such, she is one of very few people who know some of these techniques. Flora Release: Rejuvenating Photosynthesis: By channelling her chakra through the grounds and into the roots of flowers within a range of 25 yards, Imoshinai can take control of the plants and force them to photosynthesise. The chakra link between her and the flowers means that the photosynthesis heals her instead of producing food for the plants. However, due to the large amount of chakra needed to cover the distance and link her to the flowers, Imoshinai can only use this two or three times per day. Also, if the flowers have used up all their sunlight photosynthesising, they are spent and cannot be used again that day. So, if Imoshinai wants to use this technique more than once, she needs to move to another area where there are fresh plants. Flora Release: Dancing Flower Blade: This causes Imoshinai's sword to convert the photosynthesis gathered from around her, placing the new found energy on her weapon and giving them a dangerous cutting edge, capable of ripping through iron and medium-level defenses. This effect lasts on the chosen weapons for a fair duration and the duration can be increased by transferring one's own chakra to help fuel the photosynthesis. Flora Release: Nectar Barrage: Imoshinai fires a barrage of nectar absorbed from the surronding area, or available plants on hand and infuses it with Chakra, giving them a more powerful effect. The nectar slows down a target and degrades the enemy of use of muscle tissue, causing the muscles to constrict. (This ability is stronger with the higher amount of chakra concentration / manipulation, not the AMOUNT used.) Flora Release: Shredding Thorn Briars: It causes several long vines to reach out of the ground, lunging towards the opponent. The vines are covered in thorns, and can extend to a length of 30 yards. The thorns deal a moderate amount of damage, depending on how hard the enemy is hit or slashed by the thorns. As a bonus, the Kusakage may drain these roots of the chakra she used to bring them into combat, regenerating 1/3 of the chakra used. Summoning Contract: Imoshinai has contract with Chameleons. She obtained this contract when she became Kusakage. These have multiple uses, and vary in size, appearance, and function. Her desiganted primary summon is Kuchimane. A horned Chameleon, with a camo-like pattern going over his entire body. His tail is long, but is wrapped into a coil like shape. Relationships Siblings and Father: Imoshinai's relationship with her sisters and father is that of a warm and fun filled childhood, she spent most of her time with her sisters, since her dad was usually off on council meetings, which Kusagakure, at the time seemed to usually have, especcially during these strange times, and un-weary futures. As she grew up, her admiration for her sisters grew lesser and lesser as she surpassed them, and when she did, she found herself spending less time with them. Their relationship with her was less then before, but their love for eachother would remain strong. After becoming a Kusagakure ANBU, and then to rise to the rank of Kusakage, made her father the proudest man in the world. Yangu Senshi: By the time Imoshinai was an ANBU, she had aquired an admirer, the young Jinchuriki Host of the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech, had found a special place in his heart for a hero, and that hero happened to be her. During her time as ANBU, she taught him how to fight with the katana, and eventually, showed him her infamous Flora Release style jutsu, to which surprised and amazed Yangu. After knowing eachother for so long, she had learned to see him as a younger brother, and to him, she was his older sister. After ascending to the rank of Kusakage, she made sure to watch his progress in the Ninja field closely, and has even considered admitting him to ANBU. 'Furo-Ra: '''Furo-Ra and Imoshinai used to serve together as ANBU, both were talented in their own ways, and they seemed to get along with eachother relatively well. When Imoshinai became Kusakage it is unknown whether their friendship dwindled, blossomed, or remained the same. Quotes ''"Monkey... Tiger... Horse... Ram... Rat." Imoshinai Odokemono memorizing the order of seals her sisters had just performed. "You'll be strong someday, you might even make it to ANBU, and how proud the village will be of you then!" Imoshinai showing her sisterly side to Yangu. Trivia *Imoshinai Odokemono is the co-op creation of User:Shingihoutai and User:Bombadcrow666 *It is speculated that Imoshinai has an '''eidetic '''or photographic memory, which is why she memorises things so quickly. *Ironically, Imoshinai's favorite animal is a Chameleon. **Imoshinai's favorite foods are: Apples and Spicy Foods. Her least favorite being: Turkey and Eggs. **Imoshinai's hobbies include: Learning new jutsus, gardening, and spending time with Yangu. **Imoshinai hates: Egotistical people, waiting a long time for anything, and Iwagakure. *Imoshinai is Atychiphobic: The fear of failure, or being a failure. Category:Female Category:Kage